As television technology transitions from analog to digital, television signals can be provided in different formats. These formats include analog television formats as well as digital television formats. Typically, an analog television format specifies analog waveform characteristics, such as timing information, voltage levels, and analog modulation scheme. Examples of analog television formats include a composite video format, a S-video format, and a component video format. Typically, a digital television format specifies digital waveform characteristics, such as header information, digital compression scheme, and digital modulation scheme. Examples of digital television formats include the Advanced Television Standards Committee (“ATSC”) format and the Digital Video Broadcast (“DVB”) format. Advanced television systems are sometimes designed to cope with television signals having different formats. However, with evolving market requirements for supporting an existing or a new television format, additional hardware resources have been included to cope with television signals having that television format. Unfortunately, such additional hardware resources can lead to inefficiencies in terms of use of valuable die area on a chip.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the apparatus, system, and method described herein.